One Fateful Night
by SapphireKirby
Summary: Larry and friends invite themselves over to Phoenix's for a so called "Early Christmas Party". Phoenix has no idea this "party" will change his life forever. Edgeworth x Phoenix, Gumshoe x Maggey and Franziska x Adrian


Author's comments: Lol my first fanfic. Ever. Hope its interesting...... I decided to make a fanfic because I had just finished Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Yaaay.... Anyway, onto the story~

~xXx~

**One Fateful Night**

**Prologue **

Phoenix stared into his coffee cup. He almost felt mad with himself for winning that trial, for both him and Miles knew. The defendent was guilty. He sighed and took a sip from his coffee and made a face in disgust, it was way too strong. "Maya, I thought I told you not to make my coffee so strong!" He tipped the almost-black coffee into the sink. " Sorry Nick! Can we go get some burgers now?" Maya walked over to Phoenix and shook him around like crazy.

"No, not now" Phoenix said while pulling himself from Maya's grip.

"Why not?" Maya said with a deep sigh.

"Because. I have some work to do"

"But Nick..."

Phoenix walked away, ignoring her last reply. He did'nt _really_ have any work to do, he just was not in the mood.

_Especially not now._

Phoenix pulled out his chair from under his desk and sat down. _Bring Bring..._ He sighed and picked up his cell.

"Heya Nick."

"Oh. Hi Larry."

"Im coming over."

"What?"

"I convinced Edgey, Gumshoe, Maggey, Pearl and Franziska to come too."

_Oh no..._ "Alright... I guess." Phoenix cringed. "Great! We'll be there at 5!" Larry laughed a little, "Consider it an early Christmas party." " I see.... well. Bye" Phoenix hung up and put his palm on his face. He could'nt believe what he had gotten himself into. "Maya, better get ready. Larry and that are coming over for a so called "early Christmas party"...." "Yay!" Maya jumped around like a kid. "I'll make burgers!" Maya ran off into the kitchen, humming the Steel Samurai theme. Phoenix sighed and went to brush his teeth.

_Early Christmas party? _He thought while squeezing the pink toothpaste onto his brush. _More like extremly early. It's only November 15th!_ Phoenix finished brushing his teeth and walked into the kitchen. Maya had already made about 20 burgers. "...Whats this?" He said while picking up a burger. "You made this many already?" He took a bite and stared at Maya. " Hey! Leave it alone!" Maya desperatly tried to snatch the burger off of him. "No chance." Phoenix stuffed the remaining burger in his mouth and walked away. Maya made a loud humph and went back to making her burgers.

_...Ding Dong._ The doorbell sounded. "Come in!" Phoenix yelled out. _It's 5 already?!_ "Yo Nick!" Larry walked in with Miles, Gumshoe, Maggey, Peal, Franziska and for some strange reason... Adrian. "Hope you don't mind I invited Arian" Said Franziska. "Uh... sure." _Franziska, invite... __**Adrian**__? Why her?..._ Phoenix was very confused. Larry slumped himself onto the couch and yet out a loud yawn. " Get much sleep Larry?" Phoenix asked. "No, not really." Larry scratched his head.

"Heya pal, I brought cup noodles."

" Er, thanks Gumshoe but Maya kinda covered the food part..."

"Oh.. thats fine, pal."

Gumshoe sat on the couch next to Larry, although he took up most of the room. Franziska sat at the table, next to Adrian. No one knows why though. Pearl ran into the kitchen to find Maya. "Mystic Maya, Mystic Maya!" She called and bumped into... Yes, Miles Edgeworth. "Uh... I'm sorry mister..." "Don't be." Miles helped Pearl up, she bowed and went back to running to the kitchen. "Mystic Maya!!" Pearl ran to Maya with a big grin showing her white teeth. "Pearly! How are you?" Maya hugged Pearl with a big smile on her face.

"I'm fine!" Pearl grabbed something out of her pocket. "Uh, this is for you!"

Maya took the piece of paper and unrolled it. "It's beautiful!" It was a drawing by Pearl of Maya, she had drawn it last night at Kurain Village.

"Thank you so much Pearly!" Maya hugged Pearl again and went back to... Making burgers.

Maggey pushed Larry off the couch, mainly because he was hogging it and was kicking Gumshoe in the head. She sat down next to him. "Heya Detective Gumshoe!" She smiled and pushed Larry away, who tried to get back his seat. "Uh, hey pal." Gumshoe's checks went red. "Oh! Gumshoe! Your checks... Don't tell me you've got a fever?!" Maggey gasped and layed him down on the couch. "No no, pal. I'm just a little hot thats all!" "But! It could be serious!" Maggey ran to grab a towel, which she wet, with cold water. "But pal!" Maggey layed the towel on Gumshoe's head. "... oh, I'm sorry. Looks like you didn't have a fever after all..." "No pal, it's okay." He took the towel off his head and placed it down to the table next to him.

For some reason, Franziska whipped Larry, probably hitting on her, which made him bump into Maggey, which made him fall ontop of Gumshoe...


End file.
